


While Our Cat Is In The Room

by A_Fantasist



Series: The One Where They All Live In The Same Building And Share A Cat [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Also - A Cat, Archaeology, Eavesdropping, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Noah/Chainsaw/Madonna the cat, Other, fluffy pynch nonsense, not really though because I cannot write smut to save my life, sarchengsey movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fantasist/pseuds/A_Fantasist
Summary: “So…?”“Spit it out, Parrish.” Ronan says gruffly, but he’s tracing the lines of Adam’s hands with such feather-light tenderness, it’s all too easy to see through his sharp tone. Adam laughs and Ronan looks up from their hands. ‘What?”“Nothing,” Adam flushes, a shy smile lighting up his eyes, “I just don’t know how to ask you if you want to have sex.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was not planning on doing anything else with this AU I've made up, but I way more positive feedback than I was expecting (seriously, yikes. Thank you. I love you. I can't believe so many people liked it) and then I got inspired to do this. So... Idk how much I'm gonna do with this, but I wrote this little tiny thing and I liked it, so... here we go.

“So…?” Adam says. They’re stopped on the stairs between Gansey and Ronan’s apartment and the one Blue and Adam share, after a night out, just the two of them. Adam was standing a step above Ronan, just barely making them the same height. 

“Spit it out, Parrish.” Ronan says gruffly, but he’s tracing the lines of Adam’s hands with such feather-light tenderness, it’s all too easy to see through his sharp tone. Adam laughs and Ronan looks up from their hands. ‘What?”

“Nothing,” Adam flushes, a shy smile lighting up his eyes, “I just don’t know how to ask you if you want to have sex.”

Ronan’s ears turn an impressive shade of red and he tightens his grip on Adam’s hands. “I thought you’d be more of a third date kinda guy.”

“And I was worried you’d be saving yourself for your wedding night like a good little catholic boy,” Adam grins, tugging the other boy up the steps with him, “but I guess we were both wrong.” 

They make it up the stairs, through the apartment, and into Adam’s room without tripping over each other. But as soon as the door closed behind them, it was all hands and mouths and tugging on clothes. It was small room, and Ronan hit his elbow on the wall when he yanked off his shirt, and when Adam kicked off his jeans, he nearly toppled the bookshelf. Then they were laughing and smiling and shushing each other with kisses. 

They crashed onto the bed and Adam gasped as Ronan drug his mouth down his chest. Then Ronan’s fingers were hooked under the elastic of Adam’s boxers and Adam couldn’t _breath_. 

" _Meow_?”

They both froze.

" _Meow_.” Chainsaw/Noah/Madonna, the cat, said again. She was sitting on Adam’s nightstand, just… you know, watching them _get it on_. 

“Holy shit.” Ronan breathed, burying his face in Adam’s stomach.

“Oh, god, she scared me.” Adam laughed, trying to catch his breath. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

“Why is she here?” Ronan groaned into Adam’s ribs, which were still shaking with laughter, “I thought she’d be with the Dork Trio stealing popcorn.”

“She does usually like documentaries.” Adam managed to say.

“Well… this is infinitely more interesting.” Ronan said, hiding a sly grin as he kissed the band of elastic below Adam’s navel.

“Nu-uh. You are not blowing me while our cat is in the room.” Adam scolded, still laughing.

“Well, let me up then, and I’ll shoo her upstairs.” Ronan said, tapping two fingers against Adam’s thigh impatiently. Adam sighed and took his legs from around Ronan’s waist. 

“C’mon you cock-blocker, out you go.” Ronan says fondly, scratching Madonna/Chainsaw/Noah behind the ear and setting her on the ground in the living room before hurrying back to Adam’s room. 

Just as Ronan closes the door behind him, he’s turned around and pinned against it. Adam smiles slyly against his lips before kneeling in front of him.

“Holy shit.” Ronan breathed, as Adam dragged his mouth down his stomach.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“ _... but when the new site in Whales was was finally excavated, Doctor Connors and his team were shocked by their discovery_.”

“Oh, hello, Madonna!” Henry exclaimed when the cat jumped into his lap. Or was it Gansey’s lap? None of them could tell. Perhaps it was actually Blue’s. At this point in the evening, they were a tangled mess of limbs and horrible fashion choices, all knotted together on Henry’s couch, watching a long and boring documentary about archaeological finds. It was perfect. 

“Shh!” Gansey shushed, eyes wide with rapt attention as he stared at the rocks and dirt and bones on the tv screen.

“Hey, Noah.” Blue said, reaching around Gansey to pet The Cat, before returning her hand to Gansey’s hair.

“I bet the Horror Movie Twins are back from their date.” Henry said, with a grin that looked startlingly similar to Ronan’s. 

Blue and Henry smiled conspiringly at each other for a moment before simultaneously making a mad dash toward the front door.

“Stop it, you two.” Gansey scolded, scrambling to disentangle himself from the pile of blankets they had thrown on him, “I won’t let you guys ruin the last few moments of their first date together.”

“Aww, c’mon Three!” Henry whined.

“Absolutely not.” Gansey said firmly. 

“ _Fine_.” Blue and Henry chorused. 

Gansey seemed satisfied and sat back down on the couch, returning to his thrilling documentary and petting Madonna/Chainsaw/Noah absently. Blue started to follow him, but Henry grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward the kitchen.

“We’re gonna get more popcorn.” He shouted back at Gansey, who gave a hum of acknowledgement.

“What are we really doing?” Blue whispered.

“I don’t know about you, but I want to shout encouraging things to the happy couple before Ronan kisses his man goodnight.” Henry whispered back, gleefully pointing at the vent in his coat closet that he had painted purple and bedazzled with the glittery words ‘MADONNA’S PORTAL TO OTHER DIMENSIONS’.

“As much as I love that idea,” Blue began, “you know that once we say anything, Gansey’s going to come in here and yell at _us_.” 

Henry begrudgingly agreed with her assessment.

“ _However_ ,” she continued, and they both got matching gleams in their eyes, “that doesn’t mean we can’t eavesdrop.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Henry? Jane?” Gansey said, padding toward the kitchen, “You forgot the popcorn bowl in the-”

Blue and Henry were both crouched on closet floor; mouths gaping, eyes wide, cheeks as red as the polo Gansey was wearing.

“- living room” Gansey finished, “What’s going on here?”

“Shh!” They both snapped, then frantically motioned for him to come closer. 

“I don’t understand what’s-”

“Just listen!” Blue whispered.

He did listen, and for a moment he thought he was being messed with, but then, came the unmistakeable sound of- 

“Oh, dear god.” Gansey gasped, “Is that…?”

“Yes.” Blue and Henry said together, followed shortly by another very loud, very pornographic, very _Ronan_ moan from the closet vent. 

“Oh, dear god.” Gansey gasped again.


End file.
